Recurring Nightmare
by MewVanilla567
Summary: Ichigo and Kish confess their love for each other and they blossom. Meanwhile, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro all chase Pai. Will love blossom for all the Mews and Aliens, or will it all crash down around their feet?
1. Careful Confessions

Recurring Nightmare-Chapter 1

Ichigo was fighting a plant Chimera Animal with its owner not too far behind it. A vine reached out to grab her and succeeded in its mission. It picked her up, screeching nonsense syllables. She screamed until the all-too-familiar sound of Zakuro Spear came and freed her from her leafy trap. "Mew Ichigo!" cried the purple Mew. She nodded, and her Strawberry Bell appeared. "Ribbon, STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she called, her aim, as usual, was pinpoint accurate and the large Chimera Plant returned to a normal rose bush. Her eyes welled up a bit at the memory of a rose. Masaya had attached his letter that he was leaving her to one. She quickly wiped her eyes at the memory of the way he had treated her those last few weeks. He wasn't Masaya anymore in those last memories. He had beaten, emotionally abused, and forced himself upon her. A livid Ryou had come to help his "baka Strawberry" out then. "Ichigo!" cried Zakuro, snapping her back into reality. "Huh? Oh, hi Zakuro." She said, still a little dazed. Zakuro pointed at Kisshu and smiled at her. Ichigo tried her hardest to glare at the wolf Mew but burst out laughing because she looked like she was trying to get the sun out of her eyes which, in all honesty, wasn't exactly not true. Pai had treated his ally in a similar way and flashed out as Ichigo approached. Zakuro slipped away, unnoticed to begin with by the emerald-haired Cyclon. Ichigo shifted back but her ears and tail proceeded to pop out once again as Kisshu stepped closer. "Gah! Cat genes." She muttered. Kisshu, alien hearing focusing on her entirely, heard her comment and laughed. She blushed beet red on her ears and cheeks, face warming as he neared her. "Getting excited, Koneko-chan?" he asked playfully. "No! Well, umm, maybe, uh, possibly uh, NO! I mean uh, Yes! GAH!" she cried in exasperation with herself. She stared intently at her toes, as if they might have Mew Aqua right inside them. She flashed her gleaming white smile at the alien as he slipped his arm casually around her, whistling as though he was strolling in the park. They both laughed. "Tell me, Ich. Why are you so happy right now?" her heart about stopped at his question and, avoiding the question with another, she replied, "Do you WANT to create the first ever permanently blushing human?" he laughed. "It depends on why this said human is blushing." He said sweetly. "Now, back to the question, strawberry." He said a little more serious. He hadn't meant to come across as grouchy now, but he was really wanting to finally know if she loved him back. As if reading his mind, she replied, "Yes Kisshu. I do." He looked stunned. Happy in every possible way, he still shook his head sadly. "In case it wasn't already obvious enough, I love you too. But, I'm still not ready to be with anyone quite yet." He said, his golden eyes shining a little extra, as though with tears. She hated to see anyone upset, with the exception of Ryou on occasion, but it tore apart to see Kish on the verge of tears. "Oh. Okay." replied the red haired Mew. She was about to walk away, steady streams running down her face, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back again. "I didn't say that the way you took it, Ichigo. When Pai, Taruto and I were back on our own planet, the condition of it was rapidly speeding downhill. Inside the utility room of our stationed living quarters, was Yuukina, a fellow alien I had fallen in love with. The utility room had a small, unnoticed trace of Mew Aqua in it, as it did another natural chemical that was in the metal of the wires and such. Yuukina was down there when another alien from the ship heard a small noise coming from the utility room. He immediately figured out it was a reaction and ordered everyone off the ship. Yuukina had insisted on staying back and helping to evacuate the ship. It blew before she was able to get out and she was killed instantly along with 28 other Cyclons, my parents and little sister factor into that number." He finally had to quit talking because he had to cry. Ichigo hugged him tight into her body as he continued to allow the salty drops to trail down his abnormally pale face. When the crying stopped for the both of them, Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and told her to follow him. She complied, when she notice four pairs of colorful eyes staring at her hand being enclosed by Kisshu's she looked at all four of the pairs and smiled. Instantly a sheepish look filled them all and next time she looked the colors disappeared. Pudding than heard a small voice that she knew wasn't one of the Mews. She looked up to see none other than Taruto floating down to the patch of grass they were standing in. Mint's hopeful blue eyes stared at the sky, scanning for a trace of the purple haired Pai, Zakuro doing the same. They had no idea they both liked Pai, to be honest, they didn't care. Zakuro didn't much like Mint to begin with, but because Mint had idolized her, she kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. Because she was, when not dealing with Chimera whatever-they-weres at the time, a very good person. Lettuce was secretly also in love with Pai, but obviously knew him better and could guarantee you he wouldn't make the same entrance as Taruto. And, as she predicted, he simply walked up to the group. Because Taruto and Pudding had already left, it was just three lovestruck girls and the object of their fixations. Pudding giggled as they walked away, while Mint, fully aware of the "big idea", glared at the Monkey Girl. Ichigo and Kisshu, also watching from afar, laughed and smiled at the scene. "Be right back, it's my job to keep his fangirls away." smirked Kish. Kisshu flashed into the field they were in then flashed out with his elder in tow. He then talked to Pai alone for a moment, but to no avail because a clueless Kisshu had forgotten Ichigo's "extra genes." "Pai, which one of them do you actually like?" asked Kish. Pai sheepishly replied, "Leaning in Zakuro's and Lettuce's direction, but most definitely not Mint." Zakuro, with hearing even better than Ichigo's, smiled inwardly upon hearing this. She whispered to Lettuce what she had heard and Lettuce beamed at her purple ally. Mint, completely absorbed in in looking at Pai, hadn't noticed a thing. Ichigo and Zakuro discontinued listening and within moments Pai and Kish had returned to the girls they had started with. Kisshu took Ichigo's face in his hands. "I love you Ichigo." he said. "I love you too, you crazy emerald head." She replied. He giggled then closed what little space was between their faces.


	2. Really?

Recurring Nightmare-Chapter 2

Really?

Mew Vanilla: YES! The seemingly much anticipated chapter 2!

Kisshu: When do mah buds get hooked up with da other Mews?

Mew Vanilla: Okay Kisshu, who gave you sugar?

Kisshu: The midget.

Mew Vanilla: Well, I gotta try and get Kish off his sugar high. Enjoy! TARUTO! GET OVER HERE RIG…

Pai: This seen has been removed due to graphic violence and the destruction of Tauto's candy.

Kisshu, surprisingly, retreated from the kiss first. Zakuro then grabbed the wildcat girl's tail and pulled lightly. She yelped in surprise as Zakuro and Kisshu burst out laughing. "Not funny!" she cried indignantly. Zakuro gave the girl a mischievous smile and pulled both of them away. "Ichigo, I think I need your help… I... uh,.." stammered the wolf girl. Ichigo cut her off. "Kisshu can help you with that, Zakuro." Said Ichigo, smirking evilly at the alien at her side. Zakuro, eyes full of hope, silently begged him to help her. "Uh, how can I help when I don't have any clue what's going on?" he replied. She gave him a slight glare. He looked at Pai over Zakuro's shoulder. Pai smiled and nodded at his friend. Kisshu nodded in understanding and smiled back. "It doesn't look like there's much I have to do." He said, again nodding towards his friend. Zakuro threw her arms around both Ichigo and Kisshu, mumbling "Arigotou, oh Arigotou domo!" over and over again.

() () ()

"Hello Pai-kun." Said a shy Lettuce. He smiled. "Oh, hello Lettuce-kun." She blushed profoundly, stumbling over her words. He silenced her stumbling by kissing her. Softly at first, passion raising every time her jaws moved with his. He kissed her down her neck, softly caressing her cheek. The porpoise girl ran her fingers through the alien's violet hair. Suddenly, the Mew remembered her friends. "Stop." She said, trying to sound firm. He did as he was told, but with a questioning look in his face. "Why?" he asked simply. "The…the other Mews. All of them but Pudding and Ichigo are…they love you, myself included. I can't hurt them like this." She said, voice starting to break. She was so close to making him hers, and she just threw it away. "It sounds a lot like your sacrificing your happiness for theirs. You're not a doormat, Lettuce-kun, don't let people walk all over you like one." The green haired girl began to cry. The alien, shocked, pulled her into his chest, for she was a considerable amount shorter than he. "Shh, Lettuce-kun. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." She looked up, confused. "You didn't make me upset, Pai-kun. My feelings for you did." She said, running away from his grasp. "Lettuce…" he breathed, running after the mew. "Lettuce? LETTUCE?" he called frantically. Kish appeared momentarily. "I know where she is. I'll be right back." Before Pai could respond, the other alien flashed out. He returned in seconds with a crying, struggling, transformed Lettuce. "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" she cried, unaware of the relocation they had made. "Okay!" he said, and dropped her to the ground. Pai gave him a slight glare and Kisshu shrugged. She looked up to see Pai. "Walk away." She said, no emotion playing across her face but sadness. Silently, without looking back, he did as he was told. Instantly the green haired Mew regretted it. "Pai! Come back!" she called. He simply flashed out of sight, crying silently at his first love's rejection. Kish, who was still standing there, said, "Wait just a second." The green haired alien counted to five on his fingers and as soon as he hit the final number, Pai flashed back in and threw something at the girl and flashed out again. She caught it and looked at it. It was a note attached to a bouquet that read:

_Lettuce;_

_I am no good. I make you cry, you get mad at me, and you obviously hate me. So, this is my promise to leave you in peace. I can't make you happy, so I will stop trying. I thought this could work, but obviously it won't. I'm sorry it came to this. Just remember this always-I love you. And to prove this, here is a call button. If you ever need me or want me around, press the button and I'll come as quickly as possible. Until you call me, this is good bye._

_Pai_

_'Oh my gosh, what have I done?' thought the green haired Mew. She mentally slapped herself when she thought of what she said to the man she loved, who she now knew loved her. She grabbed the call button and slammed down on the button to the point it broke, but not before it alerted Pai. 'In trouble already?' he thought, with the preconceived, incorrect, stupid idea the Mew hated him now. He flashed in to find the call button broken, lettuce crying and a very confused Kisshu trying to comfort her. "Hands off the Mew. Now." Growled Pai through clenched teeth. Kisshu flashed out, muttering. _

_()()()_

_ Zakuro was lying in her bed, crying. She didn't care if her makeup was running. She didn't care that her hair was a mess. She didn't care her clothes were wrinkled and soaked in her own tears. "She didn't care even about being a Mew then. She just wanted to die._

_Pai had lied to her._

_He had led her on that day, when Kisshu was having a silent conversation with him;_

_FLASH BACK_

. Zakuro then grabbed the wildcat girl's tail and pulled lightly. She yelped in surprise as Zakuro and Kisshu burst out laughing. "Not funny!" she cried indignantly. Zakuro gave the girl a mischievous smile and pulled both of them away. "Ichigo, I think I need your help… I.. uh,.." stammered the wolf girl. Ichigo cut her off. "Kisshu can help you with that, Zakuro." Said Ichigo, smirking evilly at the alien at her side. Zakuro, eyes full of hope, silently begged him to help her. "Uh, how can I help when I don't have any clue what's going on?" he replied. She gave him a slight glare. He looked at Pai over Zakuro's shoulder. Pai smiled and nodded at his friend. Kisshu nodded in understanding and smiled back. "It doesn't look like there's much I have to do."

END FLASH BACK

Zakuro cried harder at the memory, incredibly mad at Kish. Little did anyone but her best friend, Ichigo, know, she saw the whole thing with Kisshu, Pai, and Lettuce, including Kisshu helping Lettuce. Her heart was shattered when she saw Kisshu help Lettuce and Pai get together. She called Ichigo and asked her and Kisshu to come over, and bring Lettuce, Pai, and Mint if she could. She agreed and found the whole group that had been requested, and Kish and Pai teleported them there. "Oneesama! What's wrong?" cried Mint. Zakuro just looked at her and managed a weak smile. "I'll be okay, Mint. I just need to talk to the others." She shot Pai and Kisshu and Lettuce each a glare, the degree of menace increasing in each one. "Sheesh, if looks could kill." Muttered Kisshu. "YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING LESS, YOU LYING, BACKSTABING, SON OF A…" Ichigo covered Zakuro's mouth quickly and whispered something unintelligible to her best friend. Zakuro sighed and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I need to talk to Kish, Pai, Lettuce, and Ichigo. Mint, will you wait in my common room, I'll fill you in later." Mint nodded and left. "Kish, why did you do that?" whispered the purple haired, heartbroken girl. She looked up, just enough to see Kisshu's amber eyes. "Zakuro, you don't understand." He said gloomily. "And just what don't I understand?"

Mew Vanilla: Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed!

Kisshu: Aww, why am I a jerk in this chappie?

Zakuro: You are anyway!

Kisshu: And who asked you?

Kisshu and Zakuro: *Get in fist fight*

Mew Vanilla, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Pai and Taruto: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH BREAK IT UP GUYS!

Kisshu: Aww!

Zakuro: *death glare at all*

Mew Vanilla: Well, since I forgot the disclaimer in the first authoress notes, Will Pai do it now, please?

Pai: Mew Vanilla does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own Recurring Nightmare!

Mew Vanilla: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!


	3. It's All In How You Play 'Em

_Recurring Nightmare 3- It's All In the Strategy_

_Ryou: MUST we continue this trainwreck? I mean, we all know that Ichigo will be mine sooner or later. *creepy smile*_

_Kisshu: You did NOT just say that, blondie!_

_Ryou: YOU BET I DID, E.T.!_

_Kisshu and Ryou: *Start fighting.*_

_Mew Vanilla: Okay Ryou, leave Kish alone!_

_Everyone: REALLY?_

_Mew Vanilla: ?_

_Everyone: KISH STARTED IT!_

_Mew Vanilla: Nah, You guys are on crack or something, It's definitely Ryou's fault._

_Ryou: WE ARE ON A LAST NAME BASIS YOU PSYCHO!_

_Mew Vanilla: Touch-eee! Anyway, will Pai please do the disclaimer?_

_Pai: NOPE!_

_Mew Vanilla: *sigh* I don't own anything but my story and this OC, but she isn't in this story. ON WITH THE STORY. (Hopefully I can control the cast…they are on drugs, after all…)_

_"If you don't get it on your own, then no amount of words I can say will explain it, Zakuro."_

_ With that, the alien left, almost. _

_"Wait!"_

_ Called the purple haired girl. He stopped, clearly shocked. _

_"Instead of giving me a melodramatic speech about what I can and can't understand, just explain it."_

_ Kisshu sighed and sat down, anticipating a long, drawn out conversation. _

_"You completely misunderstood the first exchange, with me looking at Pai. I silently asked him if he liked you."_

_ She cut him off. _

_"I know that. Now, continue, please. Gomennasaii."_

_ Kish nodded at Pai in a curt way, signaling it was his turn. He then turned to Lettuce and told her to go. _

_"Zakuro, I'm sorry. I've made up my mind. I'm in love with Lettuce and that won't change. I'm leaving now."_

_ This time, it was Ichigo who spoke up. _

_ "Oh, no You're not, Pai. You aren't going anywhere until you explain this mess to us all."_

_ Pai could've killed Ichigo with the look he gave her, but Kish shot him one just as menacing right back. He sighed in defeat and sat down beside Zakuro. _

_"Zakuro, I've got a problem. I'm in love with three girls, the same three who love me. I can't just pick one out of a hat so I'm trying to get to know each one better by leading them on and trying to get the others off my back, which is just what I did when I said I loved Lettuce."_

_ They all stared at Pai, horrified. _

_"Pai, base. Now."_

_ Commanded Kisshu. The other alien, head hanging low, obeyed. Moments later, they left._

_()()()_

_"PAI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM?"_

_ yelled Kish, very obviously unhappy. _

_ "Why are you so unhappy?"_

_ asked Pai meekly. _

_"Because I have always thought of you, Tart, and those girls as my closest and only friends, and I love them all like sisters! And, as you, Tart, and I all know, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SISTER GET HURT!"_

_ he said, referring to the explosion. He looked up to see his brother in tears. _

_"Pai…"_

_ "SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HELPING ANYTHING! I HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET THAT DAY AND YOU JUST WON'T LEAVE IT ALONE! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK KISH! I HATE YOU!"_

_ Sighing, Kish flashed out and did as his brother told him. As soon as he was gone, Pai instantly regretted his words and began to break down, sobbing. _

_'Wait.' He thought. 'I'm Pai! I don't' show emotions. I love no one and I don't cry. And this all changes when I meet three stupid girls I'm madly in love with? Why? WHY?'_

_At the thought of the three, he flashed into Zakuro's house again to see Kish hugging all of the Mews. The green, purple, and blue one were crying. _

_"Mint…"_

_ He breathed, knowing that even without further trying, she was the one. He couldn't live without her. He finally realized why birds called his name in his dreams. Finally knew why his favorite color suddenly became blue. Why he had died during the Final Battle. All for Mint. He loved her. He flew down and picked her up and flashed out. _

_"Mint…"_

_ He murmured, getting tight in the throat when he said her name. _

_Pai…"_

_ She whispered. And he kissed her. Not the same way he had kissed Lettuce, but with more power, more meaning, more…love. Sure, Lettuce knew him better, but this girl's moody, loving, and sometimes snobby ways were something he couldn't imagine his life without. _

_"Mint, I love you. This means so much more then my time with Lettuce did. I have been dreaming of birds, calling my name, my favorite color became blue all of a sudden, and Kish isn't the only alien who died for a Mew in the Final Battle."_

_ Her eyes shone with happiness. _

_"Pai, I love you too! If you didn't arouse on your own after your death, I would've helped. I can't live without you anymore and I was so jealous of Zakuro during the time you were trying to take over the Earth because everyone thought you liked her instead of me or Mew Lettuce. I'm so happy now, Pai. I will always love you."_

_ The alien smiled and held his "little Lorikeet" close into his chest as she smiled at him." Just then, Kish flashed in. _

_"Definitely not Mint, eh?"_

_ He said, referring to his quote the other day. The girl looked at Pai, confused. _

_"I said that to get rid of suspicions. I'm truly happy right now. I f you'll excuse me."_

_ He said to his brother. _

_"Close your eyes, teleporting can make you sick if you look."_

_ He said to the Mew. He brought them into the open sky, but he forgot she hadn't transformed yet. He held her while she did so, and they took off across the sky together, laughing and smiling the whole time._

_()()()_

_"Kish, what about Zakuro and Lettuce?"_

_ Asked a concerned Ichigo. He sighed. _

_"I just don't know, Ichigo. I just don't know. I consider all of the other girls to be my sisters and love them all that way, but I'm not sure if Pai really means it this time. He says he does, but who knows what's going on in that ..ah… what do you humans call it… high IQ… mind of his."_

_ Ichigo leaned into Kish, only to have her weight disappear suddenly from his body, with Ichigo with it. She had disappeared._


	4. Strawberry Shishkabob

Recurring Nightmare-Chapter 4

IMPORTANT NOTE! It has been a little longer than usual for an update on this story for me, so hence this picks up IMMEDIETLY, and I mean it, after the last chappie, you might wanna reread the last few paragraphs or so on the last one. Thanks!

Mew Vanilla: There! Now that's out of the way!

Masaya: HI!

Mew Vanilla: Everyone Masaya is here so you can witness his death!

Masaya: IM ON A SUGAR HIGH SO I DON'T COMPREHEND THIS!

Mew Vanilla: *mutters* Aint that the truth. Will you do the infamous disclaimer, Kish?

Kish: Of course! Mew Vanilla does not own me or any other character from Tokyo Mew Mew, ESPECIALLY not my Koneko-chan!

Mew Vanilla: He's in a good mood because I told him I might kill Masaya in this chappie! Quite frankly, the entire cast it happy!

All but Masaya: FINALLY!

Masaya: YAY! A PARTY!

Mew Vanilla: He really is hopeless, isn't he? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ichigo? Where are you? ICHIGO?" called a desperate Kisshu. She had suddenly and unexplainably disappeared. He sighed and began to search for Pai, but caught him at a bad moment. He was kissing Mint. Kish tried to teleport out, but not soon enough. "What is it, Kish?" he asked. "Ichigo went missing and Ryou can't track her pendant!" Mint gasped. "Pai, if Ryou can't find her pendant, then things are really bad. We have to find her!" fretted Ichigo's closest friend. Pai nodded, knowing this was very, very bad news. The three of them flashed into Ryou's Lab and began the search for Ichigo.

"Why hello, Ichigo." said a sickeningly sweet, obviously fake, painfully familiar voice. "Aoyoma-k-kun, please don't h-hurt m-me." She stuttered, absolutely terrified. "I won't, if you cooperate." He said, pulling her body into his. She quietly let tears run down her face as he started to kiss down her neck. "Stop it now, Aoyoma-kun." She said, sounding much more confident then she felt. "No can do, pinkie." He replied. She kneed him where it counts. Hard. She transformed immediately afterwards and called her Strawberry Bell to her hands. "Two can play the transformation game, Ichigo." She drew in a sharp breath, completely forgetting Aoyoma was the Blue Knight. She braced herself for a horrible last few hours of her life, for she knew Aoyoma wouldn't be in any hurry to kill her and would make it excruciating.

"Everyone! Ichigo has transformed!" called Ryou in a mixture of relief and newfound worry for the Mew leader. Kisshu about collapsed in relief of finally having a lead of some sort on Ichigo's location, but that feeling vanished nearly instantly. She had transformed, probably in self-defense. Who would have the motive to kidnap her? THAT didn't take too long to figure out. "The Blue Knight has her." He confidently stated. Sure enough, the energy of the Blue Knight's transformation appeared in the same location as Ichigo. "Everyone! We have to hurry! Mint, contact the other Mews and tell them it's an absolute emergency! The Blue Knight can easily over power her with both physical and supernatural strength. We HAVE to hurry! Have to!" called a clearly distressed Ryou. "Where is she." Hissed Kisshu, determined to find her. "Kisshu…" "I said WHERE IS SHE?" he asked more forcefully this time. "I-in he-here family's ba-basement." Stuttered Ryou, shocked by his random outburst. Kisshu merely nodded before flashing in to the Mew's house.

"Ah, so nice of your boyfriend to join the party." laughed the Blue Knight, but his laugh showed zero mirth behind it. "Ki-Kisshu! Where are the o-others?" she asked in a mix of joy and concern. "If they show up, she dies." hissed her so-called protector. "You sicken me." spat Kisshu. "Good! Then I'll have no trouble really ticking you off by doing this!" yelled the Blue Knight, holding a sword to her Mew Mark and beginning to carve it out. She screamed in pain and he whispered to her, "The less you scream, the less it hurts." She swallowed her pain and settled for crying silently. When he finished make her mark more like a scar, he held the blade to her arm. "Hmm…? Why only have that pattern on one limb?" he said, smirking evilly. Kisshu summoned his own weapon and charged him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, relocating the sword from her arm to her head. "Shell become a strawberry shish-ka-bob if you take one more step." Kisshu screamed in frustration and fought the urge to charge further. "Now, allow me to see your pendant, Ichigo dear." She swallowed hard. They both knew if she took the pendant of her collar, the transformation would dissolve. And could he honestly expect it to be returned in usable condition? Pfft. This guy was trying to KILL her! "W-why?" she dared ask. "So I can contact your charming companions with my ransom." She tentatively handed over her charm, turning into a normal schoolgirl. He pressed the pendant and handed her the charm, telling her what to say. She began to speak to all the Mews, Ryou, and Keiichirou. "Everyone, this is Ichigo. The Blue Knight has me. Don't come get me, or I die. Meet Blue Knight, Kisshu, and I at the base of Tokyo Tower at 10 P.M. Girls, leave your pendants at home or I die. I'm fine, but if you do not follow these commands, I won't be for long, nor will Kisshu." She ended the communication and began to break down.

Zakuro, who was conveniently in a photo shoot during the message Ichigo had left, had heard it by fate. She told her producer there had been an emergency with her family and she had to leave immediately. After all, Mint, Ichigo, and herself were pretty much family. She ran the whole way to the café and didn't stop once. She charged down the stairs to the lab and burst down the door like a cop breaking into a runaway's home. Lettuce ran with Pudding and the same thing repeated again. "When can we leave?" asked Zakuro as soon as the other two girls appeared. "She said if we show up before ten, then he'll kill her. We should alert Pai and Taruto now that this also involves Kisshu's safety." Ryou punched his computer screen when he saw the energy reading of a Blue Knight attack on it. The pendant communication system switched on again. "I'm still safe, that was just a warning of what will happen to me and Kisshu if you don't comply. Please." She abruptly hung up again, all the girls finding one thing or another to punch when she did. "Girls, let's leave the hitting expensive lab equipment to the man who can replace it all, shall we?" said Keiichirou in a near whisper, voice choked with grief. "He's not gonna just leave her sitting alone until ten o'clock." Said Zakuro. "We need to formulate a plan so that we can bring our pendants without getting our leader killed. I think I know just how to do that…"

Mew Vanilla: Cliffie much?

Kish: Aww, the treehugger didn't die yet!

Mew Vanilla: Next time, Kisshu.

Kish: FINE!

Taruto: I SO Want in on this!

All but Masaya: AGREED!

Mew Vanilla: IT'S UNANIMOUS! Masaya dies next time!

Ryou: Oh joy. Now can we all leave now?

Mew Vanilla: I GUESS. *sigh* Until next time, my beloved readers! R&R!


	5. How To Kill a Tree Hugger Mew Mew Style

Recurring Nighmare-5

Mew Vanilla: So it seems I have a lot of you who complained about the cliffie! MWAHAHA!

Ryou: Shut up already! You know they don't care about what's going on before the actual story!

Mew Vanilla: For that, you get to go to…*drum roll* MASAYA'S TORTURE CHAMBER!

Ryou: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Mew Vanilla: THEN BE QUIET!

Ryou: *crickets*

Mew Vanilla: That's better! Now, QUIET ON THE SET, MINT! I'M TALKING!

Mint: Sheesh! I'll be quiet!

Mew Vanilla: Okay, kind of important note! I will be referring to the Blue Knight in JAPANEESE FORM! Which means the Blue Knight is known as Ano Nok Shi! YES! That is his Japanese name! DEAL WITH IT! On with the story!

Kisshu: WAIT!

Mew Vanilla: Yes?

Kisshu: Can I kill the Tree Hugger in this chappie?

Mew Vanilla: We all will, Kish! *hugs*

Kisshu: YAY! *hugs*

"Aoyoma-kun! Why are you doing this to me?" sobbed Ichigo.

"Because, darling! It's no less than what you deserve! You were going out with other guys during our relationship!" cackled Ano Nok Shi.

"Are you CRAZY? YOU are the one who wasn't faithful! Suika gave you up, you know! I know about her!"

Aoyoma let her go upon hearing this and turned her to face him, eyes blazing with hatred at Suika's name.

"You TALKED to her? After I told you MULTIPLE time NOT to? Oh, you'll pay for that one, sweetheart!"

That's when Kisshu jumped in.

"You will not lay another hand on her with harmful intentions! I WON'T LET YOU!"

He charged at Ano Nok Shi, Dragon Swords raised above his head. They engaged in a long battle and eventually both slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"It's ten P.M., Aoyoma-kun. We should go now. Kisshu?"

The alien nodded and wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist and put another on Ano Nok Shi's shoulder, barely touching him. He flashed them to the base of Tokyo tower and he and Ano Nok Shi promptly collapsed in exhaustion upon arrival. Ichigo ran to her friends, who somehow managed to show up, transformed, without getting her killed.

"Zakuro, how did you get here transformed?"

Asked the pink Mew, clearly baffled.

FLASHBACK

"Keiichirou! Listen to Zakuro, she said she can get us there transformed!"

"Well, if we bring fake pendants and hand them to him through a portal Pai creates, he'll think we surrender and can't transform so when we show up transformed, we'll completely catch him off guard and he'll have no chance against us, Kish, Pai, Tart, and Ichigo, remember she still has hers as far as we know."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"It's ten P.M.! Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!"

END FLASHBACK

"Genius! Thank you so much, Zakuro! And you too, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Keiichirou, Ryou, Pai and Tart! Oh my gosh, Kish!"

She ran from the group just in time to catch the alien as he slithered to the ground, bleeding profoundly.

"Kisshu! Talk to me, Kish!"

"I-Ichigo, It's you, r-right?"

Stuttered the bleeding, injured alien.

"Of course it's me Kish, I'm always here. Of course it's me."

Cooed the crying girl.

"I HATE AOYOMA! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS AS LONG AS I LIVE! YOU SHOULD JUST ROT IN A HOLE! I HATE YOU!"

She screamed at the blue cloaked body beside Kisshu's. Aoyoma looked up at her and said,

"If I go down, you and your boyfriend go WITH ME!"

He took a whack at the pair with his sword but Ichigo, in full health and with cat genes, easily jumped out of the way back to the group of Mews with Kisshu in her arms. She gently laid him down in front of her and grasped his cold hand.

"Ichigo, take care of Tart for me with Pai. He needs two mentor figures."

Said Kisshu, smiling weakly at her.

"Don't talk like that Kish, you're going to be just fine. Please Kisshu, be fine, I can't lose you again, you may not come back! Please hold on! I need you! I love you!"

He simply smirked at her with that cheesy look plastered across his face and said,

"I love you too, Koneko-chan. I hope I'll be okay, but I know I won't. I'm trying, I really am. Please don't cry, Ichigo. It hurts me more than it does you when you cry."

She continued to squeeze his hand and eventually laid beside him, her head on his bleeding chest. Taruto and Pai flashed in at that moment and Taruto burst into tears upon seeing Kisshu.

"KISSHU! Kisshu, you'll be okay, please be okay!"

Cried the small alien, a desperation of no other flashed in his eyes as he yelled.

"It'll all be okay, midget. I may not be, but at least the rest of you all are fine, Mews included."

He smiled up at the group of colorfully dressed girls before him and they all, with Pai, Taruto, Keiichirou, and Ryou knelt around him. Ichigo suddenly rose.

"Ryou, Keiichirou, call an ambulance. Aoyoma has a debt to pay to the Mews and aliens."

Ichigo called. Pai, Taruto, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro all got the hint and advanced towards the pale skinned blond on the ground before them.

"Wait."

Said Kisshu, sitting up.

"I'm not missing out on my chance to annihilate the tree hugger."

Kisshu smirked at them after saying this and they all grinned back, walking to the group. They quietly made a plan so that they all could attack, but Kisshu and Ichigo would deliver the killing blow. The aliens were first.

"Ho-Rai-Den!"

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

The Mews, starting with Mint and going in order, followed directly behind.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring, INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Kisshu and Ichigo locked eyes with each other, than with the rest of the group and nodded.

"Dragon Swords!"

"Strawberry Bell!"

They attacked in perfect synchronization, Kisshu striking as soon as Ichigo called out,

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

And that was the end of the Tree Hugger.

Mew Vanilla: AND THAT WASN'T EVEN THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY!

All: YAY! THE DEATH OF THE MOST HATED CHARACTER HAS COME!

Mew Vanilla: Happy day! R&R, Please! Thanks!


	6. Yuukina

Recurring Nightmare-6

MV: YAY! UPDATE!

Kish: She had coffee today…

MV: SO? THEY DON'T CCCAAARRREEE!

Kish: Let's just start please!

MV: !

Pudding: Vanilla onee-chan doesn't own TMM, but she does own Yuukina na no da!

MV: BBBEEEGGGIIINNN!

Sirens were heard in the distance as Ichigo let salty streams trail down her perfectly set face. Kish lay dying in her arms, again. 'I don't know what do! Kish is everything to me!' she thought. She tried to wipe her eyes but every time she did, the tears were quickly replaced with more. "The ambulance is here!" shouted Ryou. Ichigo almost passed out of relief from that bit of information. She set him down on the gurney the paramedics provided and she easily jumped into the back of the emergency vehicle as they sped off towards a hospital, sirens blaring, leaving behind a group of grieving aliens, distraught Mews, and a dead knight.

()()()

"Kish, beware of the future. I love you." Kish was unconscious and seeing things. "Y-Yuukina?" he stuttered. "Yes, dear one. You still have a purpose to fulfill for both your own and Ichigo's people. Go back to her, she loves you more than you know." He stared at her, confusion clouding his face. "Yuukina, I love you though!" she sighed and began to look sad. "I wish that were still true, dear one, but your heart belongs to a little pink haired Mew, if I so recall." She said, her smile morphing into one of playfulness. "You are right Yuukina, but know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, too. Please speak to my family, I miss them so." muttered Kish, beginning to cry. Yuukina put her arm around him comfortingly and begin to sing to him in Japanese. He smiled at her, recalling that she wrote that song for him. "Remember me fondly, dear one. You have many loved ones waiting for you when you are no longer needed in the waking world." She hugged him close for just a moment. He smelled her scent for the first time since the accident and began to cry again. She simply smiled again before fading and saying, "I love you, Kisshu." He looked at the spot she once had stood before him and whispered, "I love you too, Yuukina, but Ichigo holds my heart now." With that, his eyes fluttered open into the pain of the real world.

()()()

Mint sighed as she detransformed and slumped in Pai's grasp. He tried hi hardest to smile at his blue Mew, but fear for his adoptive brother won over. Tart was still quite upset, despite the fact he wasn't related to Kisshu. He didn't care a bit at that moment. Pudding couldn't even comfort him. She just sat beside him holding his hand and wiping his tears, murmuring in Chinese, which she had taught him herself. He smiled up at her, her beauty as a now thirteen year old was astounding. Her hair was no longer pulled into multiple braids and came down just below her shoulder and was left loose. Her face had thinned out a bit and she had grown a figure, but her childish attitude never wavered. "Pai, I need to leave. Anywhere but here is perfect, please get me out." said Mint, still holding on to that sophisticated tone of voice, but with a more desperate, saddened edge to it. Zakuro looked up at Mint, silently asking to join them. She looked at Pai and he nodded. He flashed out Mint first then placed his hand gently on Zakuro's shoulder, flashing her out too. He stayed with Zakuro though, and left Mint wondering where they were. He sat with Zakuro at the café he had brought her to and ordered a muffin for himself and a bagel for Zakuro, which were quickly delivered with coffee. He leaned back with his muffin in hand and struck up small talk. Zakuro looked at him funny and never replied to anything he said. After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence from her, she looked up and interrupted whatever unimportant thing he was talking about and simply replied with, "Mint?" he looked at her funny for a moment and then sighed. "I-I can't stand to see her like this, I can't be around her without wanting to break down with her in this state!" he said, looking slightly upset. That made Zakuro mad. "That doesn't mean you abandon her and come to me when she needs you most! Don't lead me on Pai, it only hurts all three of us in the end!" she ran away from the table while Pai calmly pondered what she had said and flashed into Mint's location, only to earn a sharp pain in his cheek.

()()()

The ambulance with Kisshu and Ichigo in the back pulled up and the paramedics rolled Kisshu into the hospital with Ichigo running after him. He started talking some nonsense about being fine and needing to talk to Ichigo and Yuukina. The name Yuukina stopped Ichigo in her tracks as she recalled who she was.

FLASHBACK

"When Pai, Taruto and I were back on our own planet, the condition of it was rapidly speeding downhill. Inside the utility room of our stationed living quarters, was Yuukina, a fellow alien I had fallen in love with. The utility room had a small, unnoticed trace of Mew Aqua in it, as it did another natural chemical that was in the metal of the wires and such. Yuukina was down there when another alien from the ship heard a small noise coming from the utility room. He immediately figured out it was a reaction and ordered everyone off the ship. Yuukina had insisted on staying back and helping to evacuate the ship. It blew before she was able to get out and she was killed instantly along with 28 other Cyclons, my parents and little sister factor into that number."

END FLASHBACK

Ichigo saw the gurney begin to disappear and she shot after it. It turned a corner and she found herself lost. She sniffed momentarily, taking advantage of her cat genes and did a pinpoint on Kisshu and shot off in his direction.

MV: WORST CLIFFIE EVER, I KNOW.

Ryou: Good! You finally figured out you suck!

MV: My Reviewers, readers, anybody who cares, please prove Ryou wrong! I'm not getting any new reviews! Thanks!


	7. A New Enemy

Recurring Nightmare- 7

MV: WOW. It's been FOREVER since I updated this! SORRY! But, I have some news for you guys. I will be finishing up the stories I've started, but I don't think I will write new stuff for TMM anymore. I've matured since I took up an interest in it and have found new animes and mangas I enjoy much more. I'm sorry guys! But to compensate, I will make a rockin' ending for at least this one you guys never saw coming. I may do at most four more chapters on this to tie things up in Tokyo. If you are also A Shugo Chara! fan or Full Moon wo Sagashite or Vampire Knight, I will be writing more/debuting with them in the near future. Now I still don't own TMM, but this story and Yuukina are property of me and me ALONE. Now please enjoy!

Pai put his hand on his cheek and discovered a needle in it. He pulled it out and looked at it. His blood coated the half of it that was in his skin and he saw a different, goldish colored liquid dripping off of it. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what it was; but before he fully processed his new information, he passed out, the last thing he looked before the blackness took over was far more terrifying, though…

Soon after Ichigo found out where Kish was, an intense pain filled her head and she crumpled to the ground, holding her head. An unfamiliar voice filled it and spoke ominously of her and Kish's fate. This is what it said.  
>"Heh, you thought you had him, didn't you? You thought Kisshu was all yours, didn't you? News flash, pinky: WRONG! You don't know what's going to happen to him, and it kills you, doesn't it? I know. And I will tell you everything for one small fee… your body. That's right, let me take over your conscience and I will tell you everything you want to know."<br>Ichigo, shell shocked, didn't know what to say or how to say it.  
>"Come on, it's a one-time offer, pinky."<br>Further confused, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it and get rid of the voice. Her own conscience fought it off and slowly her head began to stop aching. As a dying battle cry, the voice said,  
>"It's war, pinky."<p>

The same voice infiltrated Kisshu, but _he_ knewwho it was. "O-oh my gosh…" He attempted to form syllables, but nothing more. "Hush, dear one. I know it's me you love, so I will take care of the pink one in your stead. Then we can be together, I promise." Kisshu growled at the voice in a warning tone and it merely cackled at his attempt to sound menacing. "What's done is done. The first stage is already in action, dear one. We will be together soon." Kisshu would've screamed in anger if it weren't for the paramedics wheeling him to the ER at that time. He didn't know just how bad things were about to get…

When Pai came around, a menacing yet beautiful figure stood before him. She wore tight purple jeans and a white tanktop, her bleach blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her green eyes twinkled at him and when he looked around he saw men dressed all in black lying unconscious all over the room. Mint was nowhere in sight. "Where is the girl." He asked the pretty lady. "She's… somewhere." she replied teasingly. "Want to know where?" she asked him. Pai growled through his teeth for a second before recognizing the girl. His eyes widened in shock as memories came flowing back like white rapids to his brain. Pondering the possibilities of an illusion, he felt for a pulse in her wrist. Anger bubbled in his stomach when he felt one. "You cannot just reappear after so many years and think life can hust fall back into normal with us!" Pai was yelling now. She simply smiled at him. "Oh, but I can. I've already began making tools of the pink and blue one. Mews, you call them?" She said the last line teasingly yet again and it tipped Pai over the edge. He jumped up and began to yell. "WHERE ARE THEY? YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON EITHER ONE OR ANY MORE OF THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" She scoffed at him. "How annoying. I guess I'll be putting you back under then." She stuck him with another needle and he passed out again, the possibility of waking up again slim…

MV: I know it's relatively short, but that's not without reason, my friends! If you were paying attention to the dialogue during Ichigo's session, you might know who the person is. Yes, I gave you subtle hints throughout, but I'm leaving you to figure it out. ;-) If you do know who it is, PLEASE. DON'T. SPOIL. IT! Their identity will be revealed soon! I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of update speed! By the way, the gold liquid on the needle she stuck Pai with was a known toxin on his planet that could kill after enough exposure called Eichi. Named after the worst anime character in history. Well, gotta go! Ja ne!


	8. Author's Note

…  
>Okay guys, it's Mew Vanilla here. Just something you guys need to know. I'm continuing this story for YOU GUYS. I don't care about this story really anymore, but I thought I would continue it for you. I have not gotten enough reviews to feel motivated. If I don't get five more reviews July 10th, I'm abandoning this story. Sorry guys, but that's how it is. If I don't get enough reviews but some people still really want it, I might try and send it to them via docx, but only to those who still really wanted it and reviewed. You have been warned, sorry guys.<p> 


End file.
